


Fanart for 'the Missing Link'

by skargasm



Series: Missing Link [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Tummysassandass came through once more with a new prompt, as Outsiders and Soul Mates are coming to an end:
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Missing Link [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882114
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

I half wish you guys could see the emails that go back and forth. This one started with just the words:   
prompt me   
prompt me   
prompt me   
prompt me 

although I did manage a please on the end! Anyway, this is the banner that came to mind when poor, beleaguered (snicker) Tummy gave me my prompt! I did do one that she didn't like the sound of, but I might write that threesome another time!

My personal favourite:

[ ](https://imgur.com/cO77HDs)

Second choice:

[ ](https://imgur.com/FEum8ZJ)

Rejected cos of poor baby lizard Jackson!

[ ](https://imgur.com/rTaY1zO)


	2. Tortured Stiles

Not sure what I think of this one but it was what was on my mind while I was writing chapter 2

[ ](https://imgur.com/B3Ab6Qo)


	3. You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind

This is how my brain feels at present: like there are two sides to me and I'm struggling to figure out which one I am. This story could get a bit angsty - be warned!

[ ](https://imgur.com/6020Qmi)


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](https://imgur.com/3zuG3xN)

I really like the idea that Peter and Stiles are linked somehow... 


	5. I just want to be close to you

In my head, the link between Peter and Stiles is becoming more intense and closer...

[ ](https://imgur.com/SRsYqMq)


	6. Slow moving author - apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is going so slowly - the Dr has given me a prescription for the eye infection, which means I should be able to get some work done over the next few days. Here are a couple of bits of art I did for the fic before things got bad.

[](https://imgur.com/c3w5XaU)

For upcoming chapter 7

[ ](https://imgur.com/blQ351y)


	7. It'll take a little time, might take a little cry, to come undone...

I'm still breathing. My eyes are getting better and meds are helping but they have knocked me da fuq out! So, big thanks to Mephistopholes for always being there in the weird hours that I'm awake with cat pix, general babble and amazing listening skills!

I finished these this evening, and they fed my muse so I'll be posting chapter 8 in the next five mins!

[](https://imgur.com/c5q7X8P)

[ ](https://imgur.com/lxUlAV6)


	8. Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if these are chapter 9 or 10 but these are the images in my head...

[](https://imgur.com/r4k5FRR)

[ ](https://imgur.com/0Wp1zBV)


End file.
